One of the problems in welding is that the surroundings can be set on fire caused by either high temperatures at the welding place or welding sparks. Through the years, this has led to fire damage, which could have been avoided if the fire had been extinguished at the very moment of starting.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a system to extinguish fires and thereby mitigate the aforementioned disadvantage as well as provide a simple method for cleaning the welding nozzle.